The Lost World (Movie)
The Lost World is a fictional main movie which serves as the second main movie of the new franchise. It follows the story of lawsuits against InGen leading to John Hammond being fired from their company and his nephew, Peter Ludlow, planning to head to a second island with intent on capturing Dinosaurs that leaves John to gather together a group to stop this from happening as a third party, Biosyn, have their own plans. 141 Fiction's Version Changes Scenes : *The overall plot is changed to be set five years after the disaster at Jurassic Park. *The S.S. Anne B, which was removed from 141 Fiction's version of the previous film, is used to replace the S.S. Venture while the crews of both ships are melded together to make a single crew in this version of the film. **The S.S. Anne B is changed to be much bigger than what the S.S. Venture is in the original version of the film due to how much it is shown to be transporting to the island. *In all of the scenes relating to the InGen boardroom, the directors are the only ones present, not including when Peter is also present in the room. *The Bowman incident has some differences. **The scene is changed to instead be more gruesome and still involes Cathy initially meeting only one Procompsognathus but then three more arrive and all attack her, weakening her with their narcotic venom so she cannot scream for help before devouring her until her parents and the Yacht crew go searching for her and find her corpse. **An additional scene is added between Cathy's death and the boardroom scenes where Martin Guitierrez investigating, with help from Cruz and Elena Morales, Cathy's death as well as the only Procompsognathus that had been killed by the family and their Yacht crew before he sends the body of the creature and a sample of the venom in Cathy to some friends of his at a university, Edward H. Simpson and Alice Stone, whom confirm his theory, the creature should be long extinct and is a Dinosaur. *Preparing for the journey has some differences. **Ian being mocked for destroying his credibility by a random person is removed and instead replaced with Peter later being more mocking towards how Ian is currently viewed, even going as far to toyingly suggest that Ian is so wrapped up in his own world he likely just imagined it all, referencing to how Ian could be rather unusual before he matured. **The reason that Kelly, like the other two kids, is at the garage is changed to be because Levine acquired the help of the two of them to bring equipment to the garage, similar to how Nick is also bringing equipment to the garage but Levine didn't have a vehicle to use due to his massive speeding violation, and Kelly is said to be staying with her mother rather than being put with a family friend. **The kids are shown to convince Levine to help keep them hidden so they can join the Gatherers on the trip to Site B, Levine keeping them hidden under blankets with this scene replacing the original scene of Kelly taking a look at the map. *The arrival of Gatherers has some differences. **As Nick is coming to Ian to make him aware of Carlos not wanting to get anywhere closer to the island, Ian and Levine are discussing their evolutionary and extinction theories. **After Sarah reveals their existence to Ian, there is an additional scene where Lewis Dodgson and his two team members find the Tyrannosaurs Rex family and use ultrasonic frequency devices to keep the adults at bay as they attempt to get the infant but it turns out that Sarah had sabotaged their battery supply and the devices soon power down, leaving Lewis's two team members to be killed by the adults as Lewis makes a run for it, leaving the devices behind. *The arrival of InGen has some differences. **Nick and Eddie discussing whether Kelly is Ian's daughter or not is removed. **The InGen hunters are shown to arrive on the S.S. Anne B rather than through helicopters with everything being transported to the island on the ship. *The Gatherers camp destruction has some differences. **Ian drives the SUV at the high hide towards the trailer rather than running to the trailer while the Tyrannosaurus parents throw all the cars off the cliff rather than just one of them. **After the infant is returned, Ian, Sarah and Nick watch as the two Tyrannosaurs parents guide their child back towards the jungle and become relieved while Sarah is overjoyed to have been right about the Tyrannosaurus parenting but then all three watch as the two parents turn around to attack. **In an additional scene, Eddie is shown leaving the high hide to go and help the three at the trailer while Richard Levine, Jack Thorne and the kids remain in the high hide where the group are soon attacked by the two Tyrannosaurus parents which causes Jack to be knocked off the hide where he is then pinned to the ground by one that then proceeds to eat him until the InGen hunters arrive and use the last of the ultrasonic devices's battery power to force the parents away before it runs out. **The Tyrannosaurus do not return after having pushed the trailer partially off the edge and Eddie does not attempt to pull the trailer back to safety. Instead, Eddie first throws down part of a rope to them before then keeping hold of it as he heads over to the trees to tie it around one. Once this is done, he becomes horrified as he watches a Carnotaurus head towards the trailer to investigate and tries to remain hidden until he feels breathing on his back and turns to witness a second Carnotaurus become uncamouflaged behind him which then grabs him and drags him out into the open for him to be torn in half and eaten by the two Carnotaurus before they leave the area. **Due to the two Tyrannosaurus parents not returning to finish pushing the trailer off the cliff, it is instead changed that the trailer is slowly slipping off the edge on its own due to the rain and eventually, when it starts showing signs of falling, the three grab onto the rope in a desperate hope that Eddie had tied the rope onto something despite having heard him die. **Dieter Stark is the one to make a comment mocking the deaths of Eddie and Jack while Roland tells him to be more respectful due to the two having given their lives to protect their friends. *Heading to the village has some differences. **Dieter's death is slightly changed so that he doesn't call out for anyone after becoming lost, too confident in his own abilities to find his way and, similar to Cathy, when he finally becomes overwhelmed he cannot call out for help due to the venom which eventually weakens him enough to be killed due to how many bites he is taking. **When Sarah hears the Tyrannosaurus Rex coming, she also wakes Kelly up in order to warn her of what is happening so that Kelly doesn't wake up and make noises later when the Tyrannosaurus pokes through the tent. **Throughout the scenes of the two Tyrannosaurus parents chasing the InGen hunters, only three are actually killed by them, two of them being Carter and Robert Burke while a third is named Larry who is the one that the Buck feasts on until Roland tranquilizes him. **Rather than Robert Burke being scared by a snake, Nick ends up pushing him into the mouth of the Tyrannosaurus in order to save Sarah from being taken instead, due to her being the one that is being licked, which results in Kelly looking away as Sarah looks at Nick with shock. **The InGen hunters going into the long grass is slightly changed so that the Velociraptors trail the hunters for a little longer before one hunter turns around and notices the tails before letting out a scream as a Velociraptor pounces and kills them which then causes the rest to panic and run as the Velociraptors kill them all. ***It is also changed that only seven hunters go into the long grass with Ajay so each Velociraptor only kills one except for the Velociraptor who first killed a hunter that is observing Ajay run away and is the one that later kills him off-screen. **There is an additional scene before Ian's group goes through the long grass where Ian and Levine are talking about the nature of modern science as well as the destructive nature of Humanity which happens while the InGen hunters are going through the long grass. ***Due to this change, the Gatherers are not running until they reach the long grass because they have successfully evaded the Tyrannosaurus Rex. **When the Gatherers are going through the long grass, they only hear the screams of one person which is Ajay and when they find Ajay's backpack, they confirm that it was Ajay carrying all of Roland's ammunition which is why he tossed it, due to it being too heavy. *Leaving the island has some differences. **The Gatherers fighting against three Velocirators is slightly changed so that Levine goes with Nick in order to call for their pickup while Ian, Sarah and the kids each face one Velociraptor separately until they all come together again and escape the island on a discovered boat with Nick and Levine. ***Ian has to fight his Velociraptor to the death and only reunites with the kids after Kelly killed the Velociraptor hunting them. ***While trying to survive her Velociraptor, Sarah also comes to face against Lewis Dodgson on a roof of the building until she ends up pushing Lewis off the roof and down to the Velociraptor below so it would attack him while she makes her escape. **The activity in the background of Roland and Ludlow is changed to be the crew of the S.S. Anne B docking nearby, due to the area being changed to be happening in a clearing near the water, to transport the Buck on board with several cranes while the Hunters, with the infant, are show to be boarding an arrived plane that Ludlow and Roland also board after Roland rejects the job offer. **While observing the Tyrannosaurs Buck having been captured, Levine comments cryptically that they wont be the only ones going home as Nick just silently drops the shell casings off the helicopter as he realized that by removing them, it caused the Buck to be captured rather than killed. *The ship incident has some differences. **The plot of Velociraptors getting onto the S.S. Anne B and killing the crew is put into this version of the film with four getting onto the ship and killing the crew as three are killed during the rampage and the fourth is later found and killed when Peter and Ian's group investigate the ship but the crew being killed still happens off-screen. **It is changed that the one harbor master and a small security detail are the only ones at the harbor at the time of the ship coming in to dock in order to supervise what is going on. **The entire involvement of San Diego is removed from this version and instead is replaced with a different but similar plot line. ***Having heard of what is happening, Lex and Tim force their way into the InGen docks to contact the crew and attempt to convince them to turn the ship around but do not receive a response from the ship which leaves Peter, after he is told when having them taken off site, to lead a security detail out to the ship at the sea to investigate as Ian and Sarah follow to also investigate. ***When arriving to the ship, the groups split up to search the ship, as well as stop it from sailing, and find all the crew to be deceased and, when finding three dead Velociraptors, coming to a conclusion of what happened as the last Velociraptor alive attempts to kill Peter but Ian saves him who then tells Peter that now he is John Hammond before chaos is unleashed when one of the security detail release the Tyrannosaurus Rex out of curiosity, leaving it to kill one as the rest run to safety and Ian as well as Sarah become trapped. ****During this scene, the hand that held the controls to the cargo hold is completely removed from this version of the film. ***Knowing they need to get the T-Rex back in the cargo hold, Ian contacts the InGen docks in order to get in touch with Lex and Tim in order to have the two bring the young T-Rex to the boat and so the two kids learn where the infant would be taken and then head for the ship. ***At the ship, the two sneak past the adult to release the infant into the cargo hold, despite protests of their uncle who then chases the infant into the hold in hopes of getting it before the adult arrives, the adult following the cries of his infant and causing Peter to have the same fate that he does in the original version of the film before being tranquilized by Sarah as Ian closes the cargo hold. *The ending has some differences. **Lex, Tim and their parents attending the funeral of John Hammond, with the former two giving a speech about him, is shown alongside Ian and Sarah watching over the release of the Tyrannosaurs buck and the infant, along with their reunion with the Doe, on the S.S. Anne B as the Dinosaurs are clearly still being hidden from the public and no other Dinosaurs are seen near the Rexes in the ending. ***Nick is also shown briefly in the ending, thinking to himself for a moment before deleting all evidence of the Dinosaurs that he has while the three kids meet together on a street in order to head back to school and Lewis is at said school, in a classroom alone, thinking about the Dinosaurs on the island. Included Deleted Scenes : *The Boardroom. **The scene is slightly changed so that Peter doesn't list off each and everything they are law suited for and instead just reading out the enormous total that must be paid as well as bringing up Cathy's recent death that has questions being raised. *Roland And Ajay Meeting. *Stego Run & Extended Ian And Sarah. **During this scene, Sarah mentions to Ian that she got a ride from three people who claimed to be apart of InGen after she convinced them to let her to the island but she was thrown overboard just as they arrived to the island and she had discovered they were from Biosyn. *Ludlow Injures The Baby. **There is a little expansion to this scene where it is shown that the InGen hunters found Dodgson's team's devices and used their own batteries to power them up again and now the devices are once again fending off the adults and leaving the infant ready to be taken when they wish rather than Roland using the infant as bait which is why the parents do not come for their child until after it is taken by Sarah and Nick. ***Peter Ludlow is shown to be scared by a Dryosaurus that suddenly popped out of the bush and then scurried off which is what causes him to fall on the infant and break its leg. *Breaking Into The Camp. Characters : *Several characters from both of the novels are added into this version of the movie with their own roles being based upon their original versions except for a few differences listed below. **The baby Snow Leopard Dorje from the novel is adapted into a house cat that is owned by John Hammond and she hisses at Ian as he goes past her, a reference to Ian being bit by Dorje in the novel. **Edward H. Simpson is featured in this version of the film but takes the role of Richard Stone from the first novel while Alice Levine has her original last name replaced with Stone. **The characters named Diego, Tim, and Elizabeth Gelman from the novels who all had nothing to do with the InGen hunters are instead changed to be members of the InGen hunters who are killed by the Velociraptors. **The characters of Daniel Ross and Bob Morris are added into the movie as additional InGen directors. *The mentioned character of Karen in the original version of the film and Kelly's last name in the novel, Curtis, are used to create a third child character who joins Kelly and Arby throughout this version of the film. *The helicopter pilot from the previous film, Steve, is added into the film to be a member of the Gatherers and who will pick them up in case of an emergency rather than an InGen pilot working for the hunters being the one to pick them up at the worker village. *Frederick D. Farrell is changed to be the new captain of the S.S. Anne B at the end of the film while Jim Sovin is mixed with the Jim that was a communications officer with this Jim being the crewman who is examined when investigating the ship after all the crew had been killed. *The InGen security guard, Jerry Randall, is split into two different members of the security personnel. *The Unlucky Bastard and Benjamin are changed to instead be apart of the security detail that investigates the ship while the former serves as the only one to be killed by the Tyrannosaurus Buck, being snatched out of the air and eaten as he is trying to jump off the boat. **Benjamin's security detail appearance and age is changed to be inspired by the curious man on the subway who was removed from this version of the movie. *The names Geoffery, Edward, Barry, Bernard, along with the original names of the Bowman family in the novel, are used to be the names of the crewman for the Bowman family's yacht. *The amount of people that serve as InGen boardroom directors, Bowman yacht crewman, InGen hunters, ship investigating security detail and Thorne's garage workers are changed to be more fitting for this version of the film. **It is also changed that there is only a single attorney that takes part in the process of signing over ownership of the InGen company. Dinosaurs : *The Dinosaurs that are seen in Site B throughout the movie as well as their numbers are changed around to be more fitting for this version which can be seen as a list made from the types of species in the character list. Status Examples Characters |-|InGen= Board Of Directors Hunters S.S. Anne B Crewmen Security Personnel Others |-|Gatherers= Malcolm Family Researchers Thorne Mobile Field Systems Others |-|Biosyn= Research Department Employees |-|Bowman Family Yacht= Bowman Family Bowman Yacht Crewmen |-|Dinosaurs= Tyrannosaurs Rexes Velociraptors Stegosauruses Parasaurolophosaurus Pachycephalosaurus Dryosaurus |-|Others= Costa Rica Columbia University John Hammond's Home Murphy Family Mar Del Plata